rwby gt super
by ben14miller
Summary: this is my first story. this story will include gt,super and rwby. If ya ll could tell me if you would like to continue this let me know. enjoy the story.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so let me know if u like it.

Dragon ball super

"This is Vegito blue" said Vegito as he powered up to super sayain blue or super sayain god super sayain. As he transformed gust of wind started to pick up.

"Don`t assume such a transformation will allow you to stand up to a god!" said Zamasu as he throw a big energy ball at Vegito who just catch the energy ball with one hand. The energy ball explode into bits Zamasu looked terrified cause Vegito was left unscratched.

"Now, let`s finish this. "Said Vegito.

Trunks looked at Vegito and though"The fusion between Father and Goku. What unbelievable energy!"

Zamasu started to laugh and said "Again? Once again, mortals? Mortals constantly imitate gods. Why is that? Because gods are great? Because gods are too beautiful? But, is it woeful? Is it to be pitied? What becomes good when done by gods becomes evil when done by mortals and become sin." Vegito punched Zamasu in the face causing him to bounce off the ground and Vegito kicked him and sent him flying.

"Sorry. You were way open there. C`mon mister god. I`m through listenin` to your quibbling. Hurry up and try to squash me."

Zamasu got up and said "I will not hear your repentance, mortal!" Punching the air he sent air waves towards Vegito who dodged it.

Zamasu punched Vegito in the face and sent him flying through a couple of building and then the two collide in a fury of punches Vegito kicked Zamasu in the face he tried to hit Vegito but missed and then kicked in the gut. Vegito kicked Zamasu repeatedly and then grab his head and slammed him on ground with one hand on his face and the other hand on his arm.

"What`s wrong? Is this all the power a god has?"

"Don`t be pretentious!" as his eye flashed and sent a beam at Vegito who jumped back. They both punches collided and sent gust of wind everywhere. Both of them trying to gain an upper hand on each other. Zamasu through Vegito`s hand down and then punched him in the gut and Vegito fell onto the ground.

"It`s over, mortal." As he made an energy blade and prepare to kill Vegito as he prepared to Vegito moved his head a bit. He said "Farewell!" As he lunged his sword towards Vegito stabbed him through the chest with his spirit sword. Zamasu looked surprised that Vegito stabbed him.

Vegito said "I know how to do this too. Huh? Are you in pain? Aren`t you supposed to be immortal?"

"Yes. I am immortal. I am immortal and cannot be defeated. I shall defeat you and erase all mortals and bring forth the dawn of a world that shall never be sullied."

"You sure about that? You ain`t immortal anymore and won`t be able to erase all mortals. Don`t you realize? Now that you`re fused he`ll always remain in your body a mortal named Son Goku!"

Zamasu chuckled a bit and said "Mortals truly are foolish. Son Goku shall remain in my body? Exactly! That is my wish! Listen, Sayain listen, Son Goku. You are a mortal, yet you have gained power that surpasses even gods. You are the personification of the failure of gods who created this universe!" Zamasu grabbed Vegito`s spirit sword and destroyed it and flew into the air and said "As such, by becoming one with Son Goku I have taken on the sins of mortals and the failure of gods in this body! This is truly the duty of a god."

"You always have the last word don`t you?"

Zamasu said "All of this for the universe for the world." As he started to cry.

"Are u crying?"

Zamasu said "Yes. The world will be purified by my tears! Mortal, be wiped out!" As he started to buff himself up "everything fall beneath Zamasu!"

"Not on my watch!" As he powered up. Vegito released a series of punched at Zamasu who could do nothing but block them. Vegito said "can`t that body seeped in all your rage keep up with my speed?" Zamasu swing his blade but Vegito dodged it and kicked him in the chin and kicked him away.

"This`ll end it! Final Kamehameha!" As he launched a giant beam of energy towards Zamasu when it hit the explosion caused a black hole and Vegito got sucked in.

Like a said this is my first story let me know if u like it and if I should continue it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guy im back with another chapter. To recap the laat chapter vegito was fighting merged zamusu and whe he did final kamehameha it created a black hole at sucked vegito and trunks through it.

Dragon ball gt

Vegeta just got done transforming into a super sayain 4. Goku and vegeta was preparing to do the fusion dance. They both flew onto a broken sskyscraper.

"Well here it goesgoes. Lets do it before he decides to attack." gomu said said as he and vegeta looked at omega shenron.

Whatevere they're planning it won't work. Ill make sure of that." said omega as he teleaported as started flying goku and vegeta. Bit trunks intervened and kicked omega in the gut and said towards goku and vegeta.

"Father, goku what are u two waiting for go for it." omega put trunks in a headlock and began choking him.

"Just what are u planning to do." omega said but when he got done saying that bulma shoot at him with the bloodswave amplifier.

Bulma said "keep your dirty hands away from my son u bully." and shot another wave at omega who jumped out of the way and fired another beam back at her but gohan got to bulma first and flew her to safety. Omega began to fly right toward goku and vegeta and trunks starts to fly after omega.

"Gohan, goten!" trunks said stilltrying to get ahead of omega.

"Goten this is it. This is our last chance if hestops them from doing fusion were history." Gohan said looking at his brother.

"Ill do my best." replied goten as he and gohan flew after omega they got in front of him but omega just fired enegry blast that blown them away.

"What doing on inside that head of yours. Kakarot are we going to do fusion or not. Have u lost ur mind what ate u doing. " said vegeta angrily.

"Just sucking it all inin. This is great. Watching our son fighting together it doesn't get any better than this." replied goku with a grin on the face.

"Yeah great come on." said vegeta as he got into the fusion stance.

"This is going to be special i can feel it." said goku as he got into the fusion stance as well.

"Oh no u dont!" said omega but trunks got in front of him and did solar flare blind him.

"Fusion ha." said goku and vegeta as their fingers touched and they were engulfed by a bright light. Omega flew into it only to be knocked back.

"Whete ate the other two." said omega toward gogeta.

"The sayains theyre here i am they we are one unfortunately for you omega." gogeta said as he shot omega a glared that knocked omega away. Omega started to fly toward gogeta.

"You fools now ican kill u both at once." omega said but as soon as he got close to gogeta he got blown back. He looked at gogeta and his nose started to bleed.

"Three hard punches and all u got was a bloody nose. I have to emit im impressed."

"Ypu stupid monkey. What do you mean three."

"Ill slow them down so u can coumt the this time come on bring it." said gogeta taunting him.

"Bring it huh." omega said as he flew towards gogeta got kicked back.

"You shouldn't be able to do that." omega said then he thought to himself "how could this be happening i am omega shenron the all powerfull dragon." omega got mad at flew into the air and made a gigantic enegery ball and was condemned it.

"This is the sum of all history's dark deeds humanity it self has gave me this power i intend on using it now die." said omega as he threw the enegry bal towards gogeta who just got up and kicked it into spac where it blew up omega looked stunned at this.

"Time to finish this ties 100 big bang kamehameha." gogeta said hot a big wave of energy toward omega when it hit just lik vegito final kamehameha it caused another black hole and ucked gogeta in.

That the end of the chapter and by the way if u were wondering if omega was killed yes he was. Let me know what u think so far also favorite ans follow me for more bye guys.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys here is another chapter for yall thanks for all the support and if yall have any comments. Write a review and let me know your thoughts and favorite and follow if u like the story and if u already did than shoutout to u with all that said lets get on with the chapter.

Rwby universe

Four girls are fighting a gaint nevermore the four girls are rwby, yang, weiss, and blake. Their all standing on top of a broken tower firing at the creature.

"Give it ur all." said rwby in a confident attitude.

"What do u think we've are doing." said weiss angrily. Then suddenly two giant portals appear and three people fell out of the portal and hit the ground like a meteorite.

"What was that?" said Yang still pluzzed by the big explosion.

"I'll take a look cover me guys." said rwby as she ruahed toward the crash site.

"Where are we and who are u two?"said the gogeta.

"Im vegito and this is trunks. Now who are u?" said vegito.

" im am niether goku nor vegeta i am gogeta." but as soon as he said that he defused back into goku and vegeta and they both passed out caused they were badly injured form theyre fight with omega shenron.

"Those girl are in trouble." said adult goku and transformed into super sayain and flying toward them. Rwby who was running towards them saw a flashing light fly by.

"What was that?" rwby said as she got to the crater she saw four injured people passed out of the ground.

"Ren, nora,john prryha could u give me a hand here." said rwby as they ran toward rwby and started to carry trunks, kid vegeta and adult vegeta.

Who are they?" said john curiously.

"Dont know but we need to help them." said rwby carrying trunks on her back.

Back to where yang and the others are. They are being pinned down until goku came out of no where and punched the nevermore in the face sending it into the mountains and the cupped his hands together.

"Ka...me...ha...me...HA!" said goku as he fired the kamehameha as the beam of enegry flew towards the nevermore and explode killing it.

"Who is that?" said blake.

"I dont know but he looks cute." said yang while blushing a little bit. Goku flew down right infront of the three girls.

"Are u all ok?" goku said facing the girls and then fainted form the bruises he had.

" we need to get them out of here or their going to die. " said rwby as she and team jnpr showed up each carrying someone on their backs.

"K lets get them back to beacon." said yang helping her younger sister carry trunks.

That the end of this chapter sorry if it was shorter than the last two chapters. Oh i forgot to mention. If if have a couple i should do let me know there already will be gokuxyang but if u come up with any let me know. In the next chapter both gokus and vegetas and trunks wake up in the medical wing of beacon academy only to find 8 people around them ready to ask them questions.

If u like this chapter be sure to leave a review and follow and favorite. I might even do shoutouts in the next chapters until then bye guys.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys im back with another chapter before i sum up what happen in the last chapter i just want to say im keeping gt vegeta a kid so i dont have to say gt vegeta said or super vegeta said. Recapingthe story thus far our heroes have found themselves in beacon academy's medical wing recovering form their injuries. With that being said lets start the chapter.

"Where are we?"said goku as he was waking up.

"I dont know last thing i remember we landed here and then blackness." said kid goku.

"Your in beacon's hospital recovering from your injuries." said yang.

"I remember now i was fighting this big bird. I killed it then i must have passed out. What where's the earring me and vegeta had on?"said goku looking for the Potara earring.

"The earrings are on the table beside. You anyway how are you all feeling?"asked yang worried about them.

"I feeling fine actually." goku said as he got up and started to stretch his arms and legs and then sat back down on the bed."anyway what planet is this?"he asked her.

" this is remnant."as she said that ruby, weiss, and blake came in.

"Oh i forgot to ask ur names."said goku.

"I forgot to mention that my name is yang. This is my little sister ruby. This is weiss, and that's blake.

"My name is goku."he said.

"My name is also goku but just call me goku jr."goku jr said.

"Im vegeta." he said

"My name is the same as his but call me vegeta jr." vegeta jr said.

"Thanks for not leaving us out there yang."when goku said this yang blushed a little bit.

"You're welcome."she replied.

"Anyway im going to go train hey jr you want to come with?"he asked goku jr.

"I would but my wounds haven't fully healed yet sorry." he responsed.

"Ill train with u."yang replied.

"Oh kakarot got a date." he whispered in goku ear when he said that he blushed a bit and slapped vegeta in the back of head.

"Ow that hurt kakarot."he said while rubbing his head.

"Well stop saying stupid stuff vegeta. Anyway come on yang." goku said as he got up and walked to the courtyard with yang right behind him.

"K yang let's have a little sparring match."said goku as he got in his fight stance.

"K cause i want to see how strong u are." she replied as she got in her fighting stance.

"Now come at me."as he said that yang charged at him and punched him in the face and then he kicked her in the side and in the back. Yang activated her semblance (if u don't know what her semblance is. It's flaming rage. She could use the power of the attacks she received from her opponents and use it against them.) and she started attacking him. He could barely dogded them. And he stepped back.

"Huh you're pretty good this see if u can handle this." he said as he transformed into super sayain.

"Huh trying to copy my hair are u?" she replied.

"No this is how a super sayain looks like. Now lets see how u handle my speed now as he teleported behind her and kicked her in the back and send her flying back and flew after her and knocked her towards the ground.

"Ok thats enough for today ok." he said as he helped yang get up and dust her off.

"Thanks i actually want to know about u."she said.

"Ok I'll tell u my past...( he starts telling yang about his past its the same as it is in my superdimension neptunia story if u didnt read it yet u should. If u didn't then here's his past his him fighting the red ribbon army, raditz, his first death, the sayains, slug, frieza, broly, cell, janemba, kid buu, beerus the god of destruction, golden frieza, hit, black and zamusu. He even talked about his wife chichi who died of a disease and his sons gohan and goten.) and thats about it." goku said and after that they started to talk about stuff. They were bonding. Hours went by it got dark goku got up from the bench and looked at yang who also got up and they started to walk back. When they got inside professor ozpin stopped them.

"Aren't u going to introduce me to ur friend here yang?"he said.

"Oh professor ozpin this is goku."she replied.

"Nice to meet u my full name is son goku."he added.

"Nice to meet u too im professor opzin. Im the headmaster of this school." he said.

"Do u know where vegeta and the others at?" goku asked ozpin.

"Their in yours and yang's dorm." he replied.

"Wait so ur telling me that goku and his friends are staying in the same room as us?"yang asked.

"Yes i am. Is that a problem?"he replied.

"No. not at all i was just surprised thats all."she replied with a light blush on her face.

"K get along u two lovebirds." ozpin said and that cause them both to blush.

"Ozpin we're not dating." goku replied.

"Oh i thought u were cause that what vegeta told me."ozpin said.

"Well he lied we're doing to get going know." replid yang as they walked away. When they got to the room everybody was sharing a bed. Goku jr was sleeping with ruby, vegeta jr was sleeping with weiss and vegeta was sleeping with blake.

"Whats going on here?"goku said quietly to yang.

" i donn't know. Ill be right back." yang said as she went in the bathroom to change. When she left goku made a pallet on the floor. When yand got out he went in and changed when he got out.

"Where are u going to sleep at?"she asked him.

"On the floor."he responded.

"No your sleeping on my bed."she told goku.

"And your sleeping on the floor."he replied.

"No your sleeping on the bed with me." yang said.

"Are u sure thats ok?" he asked.

"Yes."she replied.

"K."goku replied as he got in the bed with yang.

"Goodnight goku."she said as she went to sleep.

"Goodnight yang."he replied as he went to sleep too.

That's it for this chapter. Sorry it took so long. I've been working on my other story superdimension neptunia. I have a poll for that story on my profile so please do the pole if it doesn't work for u just text me your answer. As u have saw who team rwby is sleeping with is the pairings for this story. Thats about it for this chapter. So I'll see you guys in the next chapter bye guys.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys im back with the next chapter. In the last chapter goku and the others were waking up in the hospital and were asked questions by team rwby. Goku and yang went outside in the courtyard to train and get to know each other more. In this chapter its been a couple of days later goku and the gang are now students at beacon everyone has got to know each other better. Its morning and everyone's up instead of goku and yang was still asleep cuddling each other ruby found it'll be thought it would be funny to take a picture of them. Also team rwby can fly, use basic ki blast and the kamehameha. Now lets start the chapter.

"Come on you two get up." said ruby.

"Five more minutes." replied goku.

"No get up now or i will blow an airhorn in ur ear." she replied they didn't get up so she got an airhorn and it went of in both of their ears and they both fell out of the bed and onto the floor. Yang fell on top of goku.

"Um yang could u please get off of me."he asked yang with a blushed face.

"Oh im sorry."yang said as she quickly got up off him with a blushed face and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Why did u you blow that horn in my ear that hurt."goku said as he put his hand on the ear that the airhorn was blown at.

"Well you two wouldn't get up so i made yall get up."ruby replied.

"You could have just shook us instead of doing that." he replied.

"Anyway look at this picture i took of you two while you were asleep." ruby said as she showed him the picture when she did it made him blush.

"Do u have feelings for her?"asked blake and weiss at the same time. Goku looked towards the bathroom door to see if yang would come out and then responded.

"Yes." he replied his face his really red now. Ruby was surprised by this.

"Oh my god u like my sister." ruby said a little loudly when she said like goku jr put his hand on her mouth to make her be quiet.

"Maybe u shouldn't say that out loud ruby. U better hope yang didn't hear that." said goku jr as he said that yang came out of the bathroom.

"Goku its ur turn to use the shower." yang said with a towel on her head.

"K." goku said as he got up and went into the bathroom.

"What were u guys talking about?"yang asked.

"Stuff. Yang i got a question for u sis." ruby said.

"What is it sis?" replied yang.

"Do u like goku cause you two were cuddling in your sleep?" ruby asked as she showed her. The picture she took of them. This made yang blush and she nodded her head.

"K weiss, blake and sis. Do u like (she pointed at weiss.) vegeta jr (she looked at blake) vegeta and sis do u like goku jr." she asked her teammates that made all three of them blush and they nodded.

"Yeah how do you like it."yang said with a simile on her face but she didnt know that goku was rigt behind her.

"Uh yang u should look behind u."blake said as yang turned around she saw goku.

"Ahhh. When the hell did u get there." she said angrily.

"Sorry i didn't mean to scare u."goku replied.

"Its okay i forgive u as for u sis. I'll get u back for waking us up with an airhorn."yang said.

"man. Hey goku come here i got something i got to tell u." ruby said. Goku came right front of her. "Take yang somewhere so she could have some fun. K"she whispered in goku's ear and handed him some money.

"K." he said as he took the money and put it in his pocket. "Hey yang what to go to the movies?" he asked yang as his face was red a little bit.

"K and ruby this isn't over."she replied as she and goku left.

"She going to prank u badly."said goku jr.

"Yeah probably im gong to have my gaurd up for a while."she replied.

"What do u want to do ruby?he said.

"How bout a picnic." she replied.

"Sure lets go."he replied.

Time skip.

Its late like around 10pm. Goku and yang came out of the movie theater and went to the cliff that they first meet each other. They both sat down at the edge of the cliff and looking up at the stars. Both of them have a blushed face.

"That was a good movie." yang said.

"Yes it was. You want to start training?" he responsed as he got up.

"Sure but the losser has to tell the winner one of their secrets k."she replied and got in her fighting stance.

"Sure now lets fight."he replied as he got in his fighting stance. While they were training a blast came out of nowhere and hit goku caused him the gasp in pain.

"Goku are u ok.?" yang said worried.

"Im fine it hurts a little bit but who did that?"" he said.

"Long time no see goku."said the mysterious figure as he flew towards the grounds.

"Black you're stil alive."goku responded as he transformed into ssj blue.

"Come on goku lets finish this." black said as he transformed into ssj rose. Yang flew towards black.

"Yang stop he's way stronger than u!" goku said as he tried to stop her but black punched yang in the gut this caused yang to spit up some blood and he punched her towards the ground. Before she hit the ground goku caught her.

"Are u ok?" he asked yang worried.

"No." as she said that she fainted and goku laided her on the ground and he looked up at black angrliy.

"Black you will pay for this for this."he said as he started to transform again. (the transformation sequence is just like when goku first went super sayain against frieza.) As soon as the light disappeared his was in ssj 2 blue his eyes are filled with rage.

"Then try and kill me." black said as he got into his fighting stance then launched a giant ki ball towards goku who did the kamehameha wave and the blast collided.

"You think u can win mortal!" black shouted at goku as he went full power this overwhelmed goku.

"I ain't losing. Here my full power!" goku shouted back as he went full power the kamehameha went though black ki ball and hit him and it exploded. As the smoke cleared black was unharmed.

"What?" goku said confused.

"Get stronger goku then find me." black said as he flew off.

Goku landed in front of yang and picked her up.

"Can u walk?"he asked yang who woke up.

"No my legs feel like jelly so you're going to have to carry me back." she said a little playfully that made goku face goes red.

"Hey yang." he said.

"Yeah." she replied but as soon as she said that goku kissed her once as soon as he lifted his head up yang was blushing like crazy. They didn't say anything. When they got back to the dorm everyone was alseep he put yang in the bed and went to the bathroom to get some pain killers for yang.

"How did it go yang?" ruby asked.

"He kissed me."she replied and started telling ruby what happened.

"That means he likes you yang. Anyway im going to go back to sleep talk to u tomorrow."ruby said as she went back to sleep.

"Here yang take this it'll stop the pain." goku said as he came out of the bathroom with a bottle of medicine.

"Thanks." she replied as she took one. Goku got in the bed next to her. "Sorry for making u worry about me."she said after she took the medicine.

"Its fine at first i thought he killed you that's what got me worried cause if he did i wouldn't have got to tell u this." he stopped for a bit and said "i like u." this made yang blush then she kissed him.

"I like u too. Now let's get some sleep k."she said as she went to sleep with her head perched up on goku's chest and then he went to sleep to.

Thats it for this chapter. Guys the pole im doing is going to close today at 3pm so if u havent done it please do with that being said bye guys and I'll see u in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Heys guys im back with another chapter sorry this took so long i have been making chapters for my other story superdimension neptunia check that out if u want. Anyway in the last chapter goku took yang to the movies and afterwards they went to the cliff that they first meet and started to train but in the middle of training black appeared and hurt yamg this made goku mad and he unlocked a new transformation ssj 2 blue or super sayain god super sayain two and even that had no effect on black as he said get stronger and then find. Yang was hurt and she couldn't walk so goku carried her home and they confessed their feelings towards on another. Now let's start the chapter. Oh and i will be doing some romance this chapter enjoy.

The next morning.

Goku woke up and got out of the bed and went to the bathroom but when he got close he started to hear moaning coming from the bathroom and then he check everyone to see who was in there.

"Huh goku jr and ruby aren't here and neither is vegeta and blake or weiss and vegeta jr so who is in the bathroom?"goku said.

"What's that noise im hearing?"yang said as she woke up.

"Its coming from the bathroom also good morning honey. And hows your wounds?"goku said.

"Well good morning to u too and the wounds have healed and did u say from the bathroom?"she asked him.

"Yes i did."he responded as yang got and went to the bathroom door.

"Hey what's going on in there other people have to use the bathroom to."she said banging onvthe door.

"We'll be out in a second!"goku jr said.

"You don't care that they might be making sex in there?"goku asked a little confused.

"Well a little bit but i know its not going to be a one time thing with those two."yang said as goku jr and ruby came out of the bathroom.

"There the bathroom all yours."goku jr said.

"Thanks i got to take a shower after what happened last night. U coming in too yang?"goku asked his girlfriend.

"Sure why the hell not."yang said she turned to jr and ruby "don't be going nothing sexual while were in the bathroom." that made both of them of them blush as she walked into the bathroom with goku.

"Well how do u take your showers hot, warm or cold?" goku asked her as he turned on the shower. Outside of the bathroom ruby and jr both got their ear on the bathroom door listen.

"You two better not have your ear on the door we didn't do that to you two or i will come out of here and beat both of your asses."yang said as she said that they both took their ear off the door and walked out of the dorm and went to the courtyard.

"Well what do u want to do yang? It's just us here everyone else is gone?"goku said as he said that yang tackled him onto the ground and kissed him.

"How about what they did."she said as he then kissed her back and they started to take off each other's clothes.

"Are u sure you want to do this?"he asked.

"Yes."she replied as she took his member and began to suck on it this made goku whole body shake as he made some light moans.

"You're face look cute when ur embarrassed goku."yang said as she got up started to kiss him again.

"No i don't."he replied as he picked her up and put her against the wall.

"Well looks like u really wanted to do this huh?"yang said.

"Yeah cause i love u yang."he said as he put his member inside of her that made yang moan with pleasure.

"I love u too goku."she replied as he started to move and yang wrapped her legs and arms around him. This goes on for awhile.

"I'm cumming." he said.

"Me too."she said when she said that someone knocked on the door.

"Kakarot hurry up in there it doesn't take thirty minutes to take a shower so hurry it up!"vegeta said as he bang on the door. Goku and yang got in the shower and got out dried off put on some clothes and got out of the bathroom.

"There u happy now vegeta."yang and goku said pissed.

"Oh i get it kakarot and yang were..."as vegeta said that goku punched him in the back of the head.

"Shut up vegeta before i kick ur ass."goku said.

"Dang why are u two so mad?"asked blake before she realized why they were pissed.

"Yeah u understand now vegeta sometimes u keep your mouth shut."yang told him.

Thats it for this chapter sorry its a short chapter anyway next time on rwby gt super goku tells everyone what happened last night. And they began training to get stronger and goku jr and vegeta jr will they both get a new transformation find next time on rwby gt super.


	7. Food fight

Hey guys im back with another chapter sorry i haven't made a chapter for a while cause I've been working on my other story superdimension neptunia. What happened last chapter Goku and Yang had a little romance but Vegeta had to ruin it and so did Goku jr and Ruby. In this chapter the gang are training Goku and Vegeta got ssj 4 but they have a hard time controlling it and Goku jr and Vegeta jr got ssj god but just like Goku and Vegeta they can't really controll it. Goku and Yang are sparring with each other. All most forgot if u can come up with a good semblance for Goku, Goku jr, Vegeta, and Vegeta please let me know.

"Wow your really strong Yang. lets see if u can handle ssj3" Goku said as he went ssj3.

"Wait are u trying to copy my hair?!"Yang said as she activated her semblance.

"Uh oh. Yang's mad." Ruby said.

"Um i didn't do anything." Goku said confused.

"She don't like it when people copy her hair or cut her hair." Ruby replied.

"May i watch?" Ozpin said standing behind Ruby. She jumped cause she was surprised.

"Sure."Ruby said.

"Let's get started Yang." Goku said excited. Yang charged at him and punched him in the jaw but goku caught her hand and tripped her up. Yang got up and kept trying to punch him but goku kept caughting them. He kicked her in the side.

"Come on honey i thought u said ur going to hit me." Goku said teasing Yang.

"Don't tease me!" Yang said pissed as she charged at him and kept punching at him but he dodged all of them and grabbed her arm and place behind her back and then he kissed her on the check. Yang blushed.

"I win Yang." Goku said as he let go of her arm she wrapped her and threw him and then she tried to punch him but he jumped in the air and his whole body went blue.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Goku said as the arua went away and his hair was blue.

"What pressure." Yang thought to herself cause ssj blue pressurize the person their fighting.

"That's not enough. Kaio-ken!" Goku said as a red aura surrounded his ssj Blue form.

"Kaio-what?" Yang said before vegeta jumped in.

"I'll take it from here you go sit down and watch." Vegeta said as he went ssj blue.

"Fine." Yang said as she sat next to Blake.

"Bet you ten dollars that Vegeta wins."Blake said smirking at Yang.

"Your on. Hey Goku beat Vegeta's butt!" Yang said. Goku nodded.

"Well Vegeta let's get started." Goku said as Vegeta teleaported and punched him in the face and knocked him towards the ground. Goku landed on his feet and looked up at him and teleaported in front of him and flew back.

"Kakarot let's end this. Galick gun!" Vegeta said as he charged it up.

"Ka...me...ha...me..." Goku said.

"FIRE!" Vegeta said firing the galick gun.

"HAAAA!" Goku said firing the kamehameha. As the two beam struggled some of the ground started to pick up.

"This is an interesting fight." Ozpin said taking a sip of his coffee mug. (For some reason this guy always has a coffe mug with him i don't know how or why.)

"Kaio-ken." Goku said.

"No." Vegeta said.

"Times."Goku said.

"No. No. No." Vegeta said.

"Four!" Goku yelled as his kamehameha over came Vegeta's galick gun. (dragon ball z abirged reference.)

"Oh crapbaskets." Vegeta said as the beam hit him and exploded. The smoked cleared and Vegeta's clothes are a little ripped.

"Well that's enough for me today." Goku said as he went back to normal and flew to the ground and walked to everyone else who were speechless.

"Goku can i talk to u for a while?" Ozpin asked.

"Sure." Goku replied as both of them walked to his office.

"Where are u four from?" Ozpin asked.

"We're from earth and we are sayains which are a warrior race...(he starts to explain everything that happened and what sayains are and stuff like that.) ...and that's about it." Goku said.

"Do u know what aura is or a semblance?" Ozpin asked.

"No." Goku replied.

"Would u like to teach students how to fight?" Ozpin asked him.

"Yes but i also would still like to be a student that way i could learn more about this world." Goku replied.

"Sure. How about u train them on the weekends?" Ozpin replied. Goku nodded his head. "That's all Goku u can go back with your friends. When Goku got back he saw goku and vegeta jr fight each other as super sayain god and one ki blast got knocked towards the girl but goku kicked it in the air.

"That was close." Goku said as he sat down on the bench and Yang sat down next to him with her head on his shoulders.

"Have u considered making a weapon for yourself Goku?" Yang asked him.

"I'm not sure if i did i would want to kinda of like yours but it can change into a staff like can extend as long as i want it to." Goku replied rubbing Yang's head.

"Don't rub my hair you'll mess it up." Yang said moving Goku's arm and putting it around her."Anyway why was that form look like me a little with the hair and where were ur eyebrows at?" she continue.

"I dont know why my eyebrows disappear in that form and Ozpin madw me both a student and a teacher. I'll be teaching on the weekends. Teaching people who to use ki and fly."Goku replied.

"Great i can't wait for u to teach me that. Oh and Blake u own me ten dollars."Yang said as Blake tried to walk away.

"Crap." Blake said. As they get to the room Weiss and Vegeta jr are in the middle of sex.

"Ummmmm..." everyone said as they look.

"Get the fuck out!" Vegeta jr said as he throw a pillow at Goku jr cause him to fly out of the room.

"Okay..."Goku and Yang said closing the door.

"What the fuck just happened?" Yang said.

"I dont know." Goku said.

"Hey guys." Jaune said.

"Hey Jaune whats up." Goku said.

"Where's Vegeta jr he said he got something to show me." Jaune said.

"Umm he's in the room but don't go in there yet he's doing something."Goku jr said still rubbing his head.

"Im going to get something to eat anybody what to come with me?" Goku asked.

"I want some pancakes." Nora said out of nowhere. Goku jumped back from surprise.

"U always want pancakes." Ren said.

"Anyway let's go." Goku said as they walked to the cafeteria.

After a while in the cafeteria Ruby and Goku jr came in with a big book and put it on the table.

"What's this?" Goku asked.

"I thought we could start this semester off with a bang so we both came up with a liat of things to do." Ruby replied.

"I always start my semesters off with a yang." Yang said. Goku facepalmed hemself.

"Please make your puns less obvious." Goku said as a pie hit her in the face.

"Who threw that?" Yang said looking over and team JNRP. Nora pointed at Ren.

"Food fight!" Goku said throwing a pie at Jaune. When it hit him he fell out of his sit and hit the floor.

"This means war." Jaune said.

"Bring it on." Goku said going ssj blue and putting his hands inside of two turkeys and so did Goku jr.

"Its on this will be a free for all!" Goku jr said as he went ssj 4 and charged at Goku but was hit in the air by Nora who had a metal pole inside of a watermelon.

"Hey i was going to defeat him. Kill stealer." Goku said punching Nora with the turkey cause her to fly into the wall putting a big crack in it.

"It's on now." Nora said

After the food fight was over Glynda came in and fix everything cause the place was a mess also Goku won the food fight.

"Children do not play with your food." Glynda said fixing her glasses.

They all went back to their dorms and watched a horror movie. Ruby was so scared she gripping tight on Goku jr. Oh Yang picked the movie to get back at her for waking her up with an airhorn.

After that they all went to sleep.

So guys i think this is a good stopping point for this story we're in volume 2 of Rwby now. Heres the next chapter title "Enter teen Gohan?" find out next time on Rwby gt super. See u guys there bye.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys im back with another chapter. The last chapter there was a big food fight in the cafeteria. Oh and Goku's semblance is going to be mimicry meaning he can mimic anyone's semblance.

In this chapter the gang is in the library and team RWBY are playing a card game and team JNRP are read well Nora is asleep.

"Yang Xai Long prepare your kingdom for battle!" Ruby said pointing ay Yang and Goku cause Yang is sitting on Goku's lap.

"Bring it on!" Yang said.

"Do you know what's going on?" Goku jr asked.

"Nope not a clue." Goku replied.

"I deploy the legion air fleet!" Ruby said. Yang gasped.

"Looks like i get to fly over your airsign and attack your walls directly." Ruby said. Yang gasped again.

"You phim!" Yang said pointing at Ruby.

"They're taking this too seriously." Goku said looking at Yang's cards.

"And since atlas is part of mantle. Your repair time only last one turn." Ruby said. Yang chuckled.

"Pretty good sis put you activated my trap card." Yang said smirking. Ruby gasped. (You would think that they're playing yugioh.) "Giant evermore! If i roll a seven or higher vale feathers will slice your fleet in half." she continue.

"But if you roll a 6 or lower the evermore will turn on your own forces." Ruby said.

"That's a risk i'm willing to take." Yang said. Weiss and Blake have no freaking clue that is going on. She rolled a 8.

"Nooo my airfleet you will be avenged." Ruby said. Goku jr wrapped his arms around her.

"Not until i draw my rewards which are double this round!" Yang said.

"You have no heart." Ruby said crying as she hugged Goku jr.

"Well Weiss it's your turn." Yang said.

"I have absolutely no idea what is going on." Weiss said. Yang got up walked over to Weiss and started to help her.

"Just remember i will not forget this deleration of war." Yang said as sat back down on Goku's lap.

"Which means?" Weiss said.

"Your just three moves away from conquering renmant." Runy said with her head on the table crying with Goku jr patting her on the head trying to confront her.

"Yes fear the power of my forces as they pillage your homes and take your children." Weiss said with an evil laughter.

"Trump card." Yang said.

"Huh?" Weiss said.

"You armies have been destoryed." Yang said.

"Good job honey." Goku said. Yang blushed.

"Don't say that out loud. Everyone will hear..." Yang said but was cut off cause Goku kissed her.

"I hate this game of emotions we play." Weiss said sitting back down crying.

"Dont worry Weiss we'll make it through this together." Ruby said.

"Shut up."Weiss said.

"Umm hey guys." Sun said with Neptune behind him. (now would anyone like to explain to me why this guy is afraid of water.)

"Um arent libraries for reading." Neptune said.

"Thank you!" Ren said.

"Pancakes!" Nora said.

"So Neptune where are u from?" Weiss asked.

"Haven. I haven't got ur name?" Neptune said walking in front of Weiss.

"Um im Weiss." she said. Vegeta jr got up and walked to Neptune.

"Dont try to hit on my girlfriend or I'll break ur arms." Vegeta jr whispered in Neptune's ear.

"I wasnt hitting on her i was asking her name." Neptune said.

"Just telling you not to." Vegeta jr said.

"K."Neptune said.

"Yang wanna train?"Goku asked her.

"Sure." Yang replied. They both went outside and Goku pulled a capsule out of his pocket. (now i forgot to mention bulma made a training room for Goku and Vegeta. Its a capsule that turns into a training room.)

"We'll train in here so we don't damaged the school or the courtyard k." Goku said as he threw the capsule at the ground and a big training room appeared. Then he walked in with Yan right behind him.

"Let's see how strong you are now. So don't hold back ok." Goku said going ssj3 just to make her mad.

"Fine but if u get hurt don't blaim me."Yang said as she activated her semblance. Her hair went blonde and her eyes are red. Goku felt something but he didn't know what it was.

"Now come at me!"Goku said as she charged at him and teleaported behind him at punched him in the gut and punched him towards the other side of the room. Goku teleaported behind her and kicked her in the side and then uppercutted her and punched her in the jaw.

"Hey Yang."Goku said.

"Yeah sweety." Yang replied as she wipes her face.

"I getting this stramge feeling in my body but i don't know what it is. Like something is trying to come out but it can't."Goku said.

"It's probably your semblance. So try to let it out." Yang replied as she walked over to him. (you k ow how Pryha unlocked Jaune aura. Yang is doing the same thing to Goku.) His body starts to glow blonde like Yang's hair. "There try now." she said.

"K lets see."Goku said as he concentrated hard then after a while his hair went bright black cause he went back to normal and his eyes went red like Yang's.

"Wow your semblance is the same as mine." Yang said in awe.

"I don't think so cause watch this."Goku said as he activated Ruby's semblance and dashed all over the room and back in front of Yang who jaw dropped.

"What u have two sembances." Yang said.

"I think my sembance is mimicry."Goku said as he took out his scroll to see what time it is. It was 10pm and they had class tomorrow. "Crap its 10pm we have class tomorrow." when he said that Yang tackled him on the bed. (there's a bed in there in case him or Vegeta stays in there to late.)

"How about i give u a reward for finding out what ur semblance is." Yang said as she took off her shirt and revealed her boobs and took off his shirt. Goku got a text from Ruby asking where are they at he replied we're walking on our way back now.

"Yang we have class tomorrow." Goku said as Yang took off his shirt.

"Well we can have a little bit of romance before we head back or we can sleep in here there is a bed in here. Might as well use it." Yang said kissing him.

"Okay I'll just let them know then." Goku said as he texted them saying they're sleeping in the training room and she texted back okay.

"Well?" Yang said while she was sucking his member.

"Yep she don't mind." Goku replied.

"Well good." Yang replied as she sat on top of him and put his member inside of her and started to move.

"You like going this don't you."Goku said.

"Yes...i...do..." Yang said as she was moaning.

After a while.

"Yang i love u from the bottom of my heart." Goku said as he kissed her.

"I love u too Goku." Yang said still moaning.

"Im going to cum." Goku said Yang got up off him and started to give him a boobjob.

"Cum for me Goku." Yang said.

"Im cumming."Goku said as he cummed on her boobs and face. They both started to catch their breathe. Yang got on top of him and went to sleep. Goku kissed her on the forehead and then put some covers over them and he went to sleep.

Well thats it for this chapter. Goku found out his semblance and him and Yang finally had a romantic moment without being interrupted. Also guys if u have ideas for Goku jr , Vegeta and Vegeta jr semblances let me know i would appreciate. See you guys in the next chapter bye.


End file.
